


Coffee, Anyone?

by TheAverageDorkYoudExpect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coffee, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cussing, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lactose Intolerant Jeremy, Starbucks, teen only for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect/pseuds/TheAverageDorkYoudExpect
Summary: Chloe goes to Starbucks to buy coffee for herself and these nerds.





	Coffee, Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3

“I'm stopping at Starbucks on the way, you nerds want anything?”

“Uh, actually we’re geeks-”

Chloe sighed, shouldering the phone. “Shut up and take the free coffee. What do you want?”

“I want green tea lemonade…” Michael decided from the other side of the call. “...and Jeremy wants- What do you want, Jer?”

She tapped her nails impatiently. “Hurry up.”

“...Okay, he wants-”

Suddenly, Jeremy was on the line. “I’d like an iced white chocolate mocha with half of the pumps of chocolate stuff.”

“Specific much?”

“Sorry, I-”

“Actually, he also wants to sub soy milk for milk.”

“No!” Jeremy squawked from behind, presumably. “Everyone knows you can't specialize two things on an order, that's against like... restaurant etiquette. Chloe, regular milk is fine!”

“You're _lactose intolerant_ , I'm not letting you die on me!”

“I'm not gonna die, I'll just take the pills, it's fine-”

“IT’S NOT FINE. CHLOE-”

She rolled her eyes, hearing the tone of the call ending.

After a minute of quiet deliberation, she ordered the drinks, a _Caramel Macchiato_ for herself, subbing soy in place of milk for Jer as Michael requested. She kinda felt bad for the barista- this was one bitch of an order.

Chloe balanced the tray on her hands afterwards, walking out of the building. The wind blew her curls so that they were full and spread, and if she could see herself, she’d probably self-relate to a movie star. She was just _that_ put-together.

...Until she tripped over her own feet, like an idiot. Of course today was a bad day to wear the 4-inch heels, _what had she been thinking?_

To make matters worse, she’d spilled the coffee all over someone. Looking up from the concrete, Chloe found herself face-to-face with a blonde girl about her age and- _oh_ **_shit_ ** _, she’s cute._

_Are you okay?!_

_I’m so fucking sorry!!_

“ARE YOU FUCKING SORRY?!”

_NO!_

The blonde looked up, her blouse drenched in coffee and her hands blistering from Chloe’s scalding _Macchiato_. She looked devastated and her face twitched like she was going to burst out into tears any given second.

“I m-mean- I didn’t mean that!”

The other girl sniffled. “What did you mean then?”

Chloe tried to explain, mortified. “I was trying to ask if you were okay, but trying to say that I was _fucking sorry_ ‘cause I am but I just-”

She erupted into an unexpected fit of giggles. “I get it.” She looked up to meet Chloe’s eyes. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

Chloe’s charisma evaporated in an instant. “I- uh- You too! I mean-” She turned, quickly scavenging her purse. Chloe kneeled down beside the girl in the middle of the sidewalk, layering Neosporin on her palms and wrapping them up gently. “There you go.”

“Thank you. … I’m Brooke.”

“Chloe Valentine.”

“You must be _my_ Valentine.”

“You’re lucky _you’re_ pretty or else I would’ve let that overused pun slide.” She sassed.

They both got up, dusting themselves off.

“Well.” Brooke began awkwardly. “I guess I’ll leave you to reorder your coffee then.” She started to walk away, her hips swaying in a- _Chloe, stop noticing that, you gay fuck._

“Wait!”

“Yes?” The blonde asked, coming back to meet her beneath the Starbucks awning.

“Brooke, I was wondering if maybe I could take you to lunch sometime to make up for all this?”

She leaned up to kiss Chloe’s cheek softly. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://imgur.com/r/4chan/3YdJs


End file.
